User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Final Fantasy Wiki Episode 1 - The World Isn't Okay
“Aw, shit! It’s coming straight for us!” rung throughout the complex. Obvious military personnel scrambled through what seemed to be a warehouse, running from something that can only be described as a mess of child’s tears, burning villages, puppies being eaten, and tentacle porn. Not the best image, but just try to imagine a eleven foot tall man squid-looking beast that was dragging the soldiers towards it and devouring them if they got too close. From the entrance, a woman stood, shouting. “There will be no surrender until that thing is dead! Turn around, you pussies!” the girl screamed. A terrified soldier, however, just stammered “B-but miss! N-Nothing we do can bring it down!” “Well try harder! We’re here to make sure the public doesn’t realize monsters do exist, right? Ugh, FIRE THE MISSLES!” she ordered, artillery gun ammunition flying at the beast and tearing right through it, but it regenerated and continued its attack. “Miss Chief, it’s not-“ started a soldier, but was cut short by the beast dragging him away and devouring him. The lady just sighed. “That’s what you get for calling your commander by their last name…”. This was the legendary commander known by her harsh ways on the field, Masta Chief. She merely looked at the cowering soldiers on the front line, shooting the shit out of the beast to no avail. “You didn’t join the military just to cower like a bunch of dogs! Get up and blow it up!” she yelled. “That’s not gonna work, Masta.” came a rather happy voice from behind the commander. She turned and sighed. “What are YOU doing here, Quant?” she asked the teen clad in normal everyday attire. “Go back to your games or whatever”. “Why would I?” he snickered. “You’re failing to take this beast down so…” Quant said, pushing past Masta. Quant put his hands together, focusing on the giant monstrosity in front of him. “ICE!” he yelled, as the beast froze over. “NOW blow it up.” Quant said before walking off. “Ergh… fucking kid…” muttered Masta as she aimed her pistol at the frozen beast and fired, causing an explosion that sent it blasting to pieces. She sighed and exited the warehouse, the previously cowering soldiers exiting the area, wet stains in between their legs. Quant stood outside, leaning against the wall. “So, still glad the government took me in? Y’all would’ve been chopped liver if it weren’t for moi.” Quant said tauntingly. Masta just growled and moved on to her jeep, got in, and sped off to a nearby base. “…No ride?” asked Quant before teleporting away to the base. “No problem”. (Meanwhile, inside the warehouse) Some soldiers stayed behind to clean up the mess. Some cleaned up the entrance, some cleaned up where most of the fighting was, but one went all the way down to where the creature broke free in the hidden laboratory. “Hmm…” went the soldier, leaning down to read the inscription on the tube where it was kept. “A Jyup, huh? Weird name.” said the soldier, leaning down to take a sample on its DNA when he noticed something. “Wait… will come back from whatever kills it, making it stronger-“. The soldier was cut off from a single noise far to his left. Slowly, but regretting it, looked up in the direction of the noise to see… his fellow soldier walking down the hall. “Ah, hey Jim.” said the soldier, looking back at the inscription. “Says here that beast can transform into anything it sees. Tricky bastard, huh?” he said, not noticing the clearly visible fangs protruding from his friends mouth. “Jim, you gonna say anythi- oh fuck you.” the soldier said as beast transformed into its regular form, jumping at and ripping apart the soldier. (Back at the base) Quant was playing with a yoyo, swinging it around and almost destroying priceless pieces of equipment around the control room. Masta showed up, glared at Quant, and made her way to a large monitor and clicked it on, showing a rather large man sitting behind a desk. “Ah, Miss Chief.” said the man in a calm tone. “Mr. Rock, sir!” Masta saluted. Rock smiled “I am glad for what you have done for the HNW, hopefully that beast will go back to where it belongs.” he said. Quant rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, the Heroic Nations of Wikia where one Nation is more Heroic than the other on this planet. Tell me, oh sir Magic Rock, what the FUCK are you going to do about all these damn wars?” Quant yelled angrily. “Mind your tongue, kid! This is the man who took you in!” Masta defended Rock before turning back to face Rock again. “Whatever.” sighed Quant as Masta began to speak again. “I apologize for the pubescent child behind me. We have soldiers staying behind and cleaning up the mess that the Jyup made.” She said. “Jyup? If I recall, those things come back after death.” Said Quant, smirking. “Well, we froze it and blew it up!” angrily retorted Masta, obviously not wanting to be proven wrong by the kid. “Did we?” Quant said, resting back in his chair all the while pointing to a warning. “Looks like the monsters are all in a “agreement” over getting the hell out of those tiny warehouses. Clever guy, the Jyup, he had overridden your master control.” “Masta, I command you to take care of this problem! Remember, the fate of the government and the citizens rest upon you!” Magic said before closing communications. Quant sighed. “Why are we making sure the public doesn’t notice these beasts again?” “Well, Quant,” Masta began, “Long ago, we rounded each and every one monster on this planet and stored them in warehouses around the main hub. We told the public that they were all exterminated and luckily, they believed us. But here’s the part where everything will crumble if they found out. Monsters would suddenly be rushing Chtar, the city outside of the warehouse we were just at, possibly killing those not prepared. When everyone else finds out about this, they’re going straight to question Mr. Rock himself.” “…Are you shitting me? That’s an assumption.” Quant proclaimed, angrily. “Hold your tongue, maggot!” Masta screamed in response. “You’re saying they will go to Rock, kill him, and that’s it?” he retorted. “No, It’s… uhh…” she stammered. “Correct, you’re just living under a false sense of right. Damn bastard is controlling everyone with the news, saying how we’re the greatest nation when others are greater or just flat out starving.” Quant left, leaving a speechless, yet thought provoked, Masta behind. She ran after him to retort again, but he had already teleported back to the warehouse. She shrugged and ran off to her jeep, jumped in, and sped off for the warehouse. (Meanwhile, back at the warehouse.) Quant had arrived and was busy blasting everything to hell with his magic as what you would call a White Mage was preparing a spell behind him. “Ergh! Imago, what’s the status on that Barrier?” Quant shouted as he casted for spells. “I’m having a hard time at focusing!” screamed the rather short girl dressed in a light blue robe. “Now if you would gladly shut up, I’m trying to do something here!” she yelled, going back to casting the spell. At that moment, Masta arrived and got out her weapon, a large broadsword. She ran at the first beast and sliced right through it and did the same for everything that came within a few feet of her. When a large beast ran at her, she casted Slow and sliced it apart before it could react. “Barrier!” echoed through the area as the entrance was sealed shut. Masta hopped back and Quant ran forward, melting the warehouse doors shut with Fire, sealing the beasts back from where they came. The roars eventually silenced and the military retreated back to base. (Back at the base) “Superb work, all of you,” congratulated Rock, “We can all rest safe now that we know crisis has been avoided, after all, if this were to be discovered, I would die…” Rock said, a hint of an evil smile on his face. Rock ended the communication and Quant merely looked at Masta. “What?” she asked, clearly noticing the boy’s look. “Did you not hear that tone?” He asked, “Bastard is brainwashing everyone.” Masta looked aside, still thinking. “You’re wro-““No I’m not, I’ve seen his office” Quant interrupted Masta. “He “raised” me. I’ve seen his monitor, there were plans about what he’ll do… I’m here to stop him.” Quant plainly said that last bit. “THAT’S the reason you decided to join the military? To stop your adopted father from the inside?” she questioned, a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice. “Then why don’t you let those monsters out, let the world see them?” she said, plopping herself down in her chair. “Because…” began Quant “Would you REALLY want those things unleashed on humanity?” he asked, silencing Masta. Masta, after a few seconds, got up. “I have to tell the caretaker of the warehouse not to visit it tonight. Good night, kid.” She said before speeding off, leaving Quant in the command room to fiddle on his phone. And so, Masta sent the message to the caretaker, telling him not to visit the warehouse that night due to preparations going on… (Later that night) … But he never got the message. The caretaker, a rather old man, went in through the back door where no one really went through. Upon walking in, he was instantly killed by a bulbous, black and white creature and it walked out before melting a giant hole in the wall, letting all the others escape into the night. (Now back to the base) Quant observed this on the camera and leaned back, biting his lip. “Well shit.” He said before nodding off to sleep. Category:Blog posts